Open Dreams
by Slight Sparrow
Summary: Serenity's parents were brutally murdered and left for her to find. She hasn't been the same since. Going to live with her aunt she has to face a new school year with nightmares plaguing her. First day of school always bring surprises, is Serenity ready ?
1. Chapter 1

_I feel the high back of the chair I'm sitting on and then the light touch of his hands upon my shoulders. Who's touching me? I'm suddenly awash with terror. Slipping his hands down my arms, leaving a blazing trail of fire, he whispers, "I will see you soon my dear." _

_Sudden as they came the hands vanish only to appear seconds later on my chin and the crown of my head. Before they twisted I knew what was coming. Helpless I scream as he kills me. _

I sit up drenched with my own sweat sitting and breathing heavily on my bed, awakened by my own scream.

I fall back onto my pillows and take several deep breaths. Then I look over at my alarm clock and see it's three in the morning.

Getting up I walk shakily over to my dresser and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Looking back at me was a bed-ragged girl with huge dark purple eyes and a tangled mess of black curls. Grabbing my brush I slowly start to drag it through my hair.

Glancing at my clock I realize that its only 3 o'clock in the morning and sigh. There was no way I was going to fall back asleep. Looking around my little basement room I feel an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew it was ridiculous, but I was scared.

Shaking my head and looking down I whisper, "Just a dream." Somehow I didn't believe myself. Maybe it was the tremor in my voice. Nah.

The sound of a timid knock reached my ears and even that made me jump as if a gunshot had sounded.

Heart pounding I walk to the bottom of the wooden stairs that led to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jamie. Serenity, are you okay? I heard you okay? I heard you scream."

Blowing out a breath I tilt my head back. Of course she would have heard. Her bedroom was right above mine.

"I'm fine. Coming down?"

Opening the door Jaime stumbled down the steps. She had never been exactly well balanced.

Jamie was a few inches shorter than me and a few pounds heavier, but in her own way she was beautiful. She had rich chestnut hair that hung to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Jamie also had a way about her that made everyone feel loved. No one could hate her.

Taking my hand she tugs me back to the bed and makes me sit next to her. Laying down with her legs dangling over the side over my queen sized bed she idly swings her legs and strokes my light blue comforter. "Were you dreaming about your parents?"

My parents had died awhile ago, but not long enough for me to forget. Closing my eyes I try to push the image of my parents lying dead and gutted on the living room floor. I had found them after school one day.

Gritting my teeth I ground out, "No, I wasn't."

"Well... then what happened?"

"I don't remember. Lets just go back to bed." I really didn't want to relate the dream to anyone right now.

"I guess its for the best. We have school tomorrow remember?" Giddy she sits up and bounces.

"Ugh!" Throwing myself back I listen to Jamie giggle and let myself smile.

This year can't be as bad as my sophmore year.

**Now I know this was short and cyptic, but... I will get better! Swear! R&R, please!**


	2. The first encounters

Grabbing a rubber band off my dresser as I walk by I pull my waist long hair up into a high ponytail. I always treated the first day of school the same as I treated the hundredth. I wasn't going to dress up to go back to prison. Looking down at my outfit that consisted of faded jeans, a black hoodie, and a pair of black converses. Smiling I think of how Jaime's going to react.

Running up my stairs I yell, "Jamie, come on! We only have twenty minutes!"

Reaching the top I open my door and glance around my aunt's kitchen. It was warm and homey with yellows and browns the most prominent colors.

Shifting my heavy backpack I look at my watch again. Just as I'm about to yell at her she skips into view with a huge smile. Her hair done up in ringlets bounces with her.

"How do you like my outfit?" Twirling around to give me the best angles, she shows of her gray skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a black shiny top.

"You look very preppy, but amazing. Come on, we're going to be late."

"You never cared if we were late to anything else and you hate school."

"Yes, but I don't want the teachers to hate me on the first day." I say dryly.

Frowning she finally focuses on my clothes. After about half a minute she groans and shakes her head.

"I should have known you were going to throw on the first things your hands fell on. I can't believe this!" Still shaking her head she turns and heads toward the garage door.

Laughing I bump her hip with mine. "You'll never cure me of my bad fashion sense." And she had tried. For the most of the two months I had been living with my aunt Maggie she had been in my room at the break of dawn, or ten o'clock as I see it, to pick out an outfit for me. Most of the time from her own immense closet. I didn't wear any of it though.

Sighing she opens the door of her old truck and gets behind the wheel. I always feel nervous riding with her for two reasons: one, I was afraid the old thing would come apart while we were going down the interstate and two, she drove like a maniac. Maggie wouldn't let her get a better car, not because they didn't have the money, but because she didn't want to spoil her too much.

At least she didn't live in a huge city. There were still open spaces for me to breathe and ride Victory, my horse, though not as many as there were in Montana. Here in Indiana there was a lot more people then I was used to. I was a born country girl and need my space.

"Okay, we have third period together so that means we'll have lunch so when you get to the lunch room just look for me. I'll save you a seat and everything." As she skids into the parking lot of Webbster High School she says, "Now don't worry about a thing and please don't provoke anyone. Please." She knows me well. Over the summer there had been a few incidents where my fist had connected with someone else's face. But they had started it…

"What do you think I am? A monster?" Chuckling I unbuckle my seat belt and slide out of the seat.

"So you have your schedule right?"

"Yeah I know the drill Jaime."

Shutting the door I look across the front of the school. There was a small campus space between the two front doors with trees and paths. There was even a fountain in the center. Sitting on the steps leading to the stone fountain was Jaime's best friend, Tiffany. She was in a large group of what looks like a bunch of jocks and preps. Not that I'm judging, but usually they were snobs. Even in Montana we had the typical stereotypes.

I had thought I might out with her and Jaime, but considering I had no idea where my classrooms were so I wouldn't even have the time.

Sighing I glance down to find my first period, English. This place was huge and I didn't even have a map. Today is going to suck.

Finally finding my English class after wondering the blue and white halls for a few minutes, I slide into a seat at the back. We still had three minutes until the final bell too.

Watching the other students hurry in a grab a notebook and a pen from my bag. There were a variety of people coming through the door including, quite a few Goths, lots of preps, and one or two jocks. Not many other people came through and the room was divided into three parts.

There was a lot of staring into my back corner, but I ignore it and start doodling randomly.

"Hey new kid. What's up?" A blond haired blue eyed all American dream girl asks as she walks up to my desk. Sitting on the edge she asks, "Where'd you get the bad dye job? A box?" Giggling she looks back at her friends who were trying to hide their laughs behind their hands.

"Sorry bitch. My colors actually real, unlike yours." Smiling pleasantly I go back to drawing. Glancing back up I notice she's still sitting on my desk. "Your still here? Go back to your friends."

"Your just jealous." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she stands up and stalks away.

The first encounter of the bitch kind was over and I thought it had gone pretty well. They obviously didn't know any good come backs here.

Looking at my notebook I realize I had drawn a pair of dark eyes and a pair of grasping hands. Shuddering I rip the page out and throw it into the trash can.

As soon as the bell rings I bolt out of my chair and through the door. Lets just say I dislike English. A lot. Looking at the locker numbers as I walk by I finally find mine near the end of the hallway. Number 721 was the same dark blue as all the others, but has Whore right in the center, written in sharpie. "That's nice." I say and read my combo from the inside of my wrist.

After throwing my lit. book in I slam the door.

"Hey, sorry about Amy in there." A male voice says from behind me.

Turning I find that one of the guys who had been hanging out with Tiffany was talking.

His light green eyes look concerned as he drags a hand through his dark blond hair.

He had on a letterman jacket that stated he was the captain of the football team.

"It's okay"

"No, it really isn't. They usually leave the new girls alone. I don't know what, but something about you just made them spark. By the way, I'm Joe."

Smiling slightly I say, "Yeah I have that effect on some people. Serenity." Holding out my hand I wait for him to take it.

Seeming somewhat reluctant at first he grabs my hand and pumps it up and down.

"Yeah, your cousin told me about you. Its cool. So, um, are you going to hang out with us during lunch?"

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure. Well, I need to find my second period. So… I'll be seeing you."

Looking down at my schedule I grimace slightly.

"You need help finding your next class."

"Sorta, do you know where room 113 is?"

His mouth splits into a grin and he grabs my schedule from my hand. "No way. You have Calculus with me. Come on."

Leading me back the way we came, he keeps checking over his shoulder to make sure I'm still following. Sure I mean I would totally see something shiny and have to stand there watching it instead of seeing where my next class is.

I try to remember the way to the class, but there were too many twists and turns.

Finally he turns a corner and goes to the first door on the right.

"Here we are." Opening the door he gestures me to go in before him.

Walking through the door I notice that we're one of the last ones to arrive. The desks are arranged in three rows creating a semicircle in front of a white board.

Taking one of the only seats that are open I quickly take out my book. Glancing up at the guy sitting next to me I realize he's really hot.

Ugh. So not the time for such thoughts. Scolding myself under my breath I start to fill in my agenda.

Hearing a chuckle I look back up at the guy. He had dark blue eyes that seem to captivate me and black hair almost darker than mine. He was smiling at me and I smile a little uncertainly back. Me, insecure? Nah.

"My name's Lance."

"Oh, hey. Um, Serenity."

"Nice to meet you."

The bell suddenly rang almost making me jump. Class had begun.


	3. Fight!

For the rest of the day I noticed that Lance was in every one of my classes. He would always find a seat by me or I would find that the only chairs open were by him. Every time I glanced at him through out the day he had been staring at me.

Joe was in two more of my classes and managed to sit next to me both times. Those classes passed the slowest. I was not the kind of person who enjoyed small talk that he seemed so inclined to make.

When the last bell finally rang I tilted my head back and let out a long breath. First day was over. Thank the higher powers.

Dropping my stuff into my locker and slamming the door I turn around and find Lance right in front of me. Way to far into my personal space.

I put a finger on his chest and gently apply pressure until he backs off a step.

"Hello." I say as I lean down to grab my backpack.

He grins at me, giving me a little peek at his pretty white teeth. I had decided that he had them professionally whitened.

"I was wondering if you would like a ride back to your house."

Smiling pleasantly as I can I slowly walk around him, "Sorry I don't need one. I already have a ride." I had already declined the same offer from Joe and some of my other new friends.

"I insist. I would like to get to know you better." He smiles as he falls into step beside me.

He might have been one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen, but I was _that_ kind of girl. In fact I despise those kind of women.

Making a face at him I say, "Sorry, not interested."

Shock fills Lance's face and he almost misses a step. God, what did he think he was? Undeniable? The girls here must be looser than I first thought. That made them pretty loose.

"I did not mean it the way I believe you are thinking, though you are beautiful, I sincerely meant only to become friends."

Um.

What age was this guy from?

"Well, um, I really don't need a ride. My cousin lives with me so, yeah… no offense."

We had reached the end of the little campus area and I started searching for Jaime. Spotting her by the drivers' side of her truck I begin to smile. Until I notice she's cringing, holding her books to her chest with her chin on them.

Amy the blond was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips smiling a smug little smile as she talked.

I could feel my face change into a, so I'm told, terrifying scrawl and my eyes blaze with anger. Lets just say I feel very protective of my cousin. Ask the reporters who came around for a little tidbit of my story.

Walking over I manage to catch the last part of Amy's speech. "…and that is why you, that freak of a cousin, and your mom are such whores and bitches."

Grabbing her by the shoulder I bring her around to face me. Her face shows shock and a brief flash of fear, though when she glances over my shoulder it tightens into anger.

"Well look who it is. The whores-."

Before she's able to finish her sentence I raise my fist and smash it into the bridge of her nose. After hearing a satisfying crunch I let her shoulder go and she falls to the ground screaming.

Hearing a chuckle behind me I turn and find Lance, again. Once again invading my space. Sigh, what was with this guy and boundaries?

Clapping suddenly sounds out and I look over Lances' shoulder and realize we have a much bigger audience. Ah oh.

"Miss. Cross! Oh my oh my." Pushing her way through the gathered students was my new assistant principal, Mrs. Higgers. She jogs over to us in her heels and I have to admit I was impressed. I could hardly walk in heels. Maybe it was just my avoidance of very girly things. Nah.

"This is assault!" Kneeling down she cradles Amy in her arms. "Are you okay? Oh look at your nose! I knew you would cause trouble here!"

Letting a little smile slip through as I look down at her I say, "So did I. I just seem to attract all the, well lets just say very unpleasant female dogs."

Hearing a choking noise behind me I throw a glare over my shoulder at the mini-god.

Gasping Mrs. Higgers shrieks, "Get into the school now! This may be your first offense, but I know your kind. You thrive for trouble. We'll have you suspended for sure."

Hearing yet another sound from behind me I turn once again and whap his chest with the back of my hand.

Putting a hand over his chest where I had hit him he pretends to be affronted.

"Miss. Cross get into the school this minute! I've had it with you and this is only the first day, you should be ashamed of yourself. Just because both of your parents are dead doesn't give you the right to act as you did. It's deplorable."

That last remark had hurt. Pretty bad actually. Finding your parents disemboweled on your living room floor isn't something you forget.

"Just because you ugly doesn't mean you need to take it out on the pretty students. God you would think going through life like you have you would have found a bit more self confidence…. Or not."

Her face turns a bright red as the students around us go "Ohhh!"

"Get to the school. Now." Her voice had gone low.

"Okay okay I'm going!" Putting my hands up I resign myself to whatever punishment they come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

After two very long hours of hearing what my consequences would be I was finally heading home. Mrs. Higgers had wanted three weeks of suspension, but the actual principal wanted the guidance counselors advice. I had been through a very dramatic experience and this was just my way of acting out.

Sure.

I got off lightly I guess. I would only have to suffer through a few sessions with the guidance counselor, Mr. Julian. He looked like a hawk with his light brown hair that stood up at odd angles and brown piercing eyes. But the most prominent feature though was his long hooked nose. It looked like it could poke my eye out.

At the moment Jaime and I were in her truck heading back home.

She hadn't said anything to me since the fight. Jaime hated violence of any sort. She could barley stand to watch horror movies with me. I'm pretty sure she's mad at me at the moment, but I'm not entirely sure why.

"Jaime?"

She says nothing put she looks at me briefly before turning back to the road. I take that as an invitation to start my apology.

"I'm really sorry." Before I can say anymore she cuts me off with a harsh laugh that sounds nothing like her.

"Sorry for what exactly? Protecting me from a verbal attack? Or being a freaking idiot that could have gotten herself kicked out of school on the first day back?"

I can't seem to think for a minute. Jaime never _ever_ comes close to cussing. I guess I was a bad influence.

"Well I'm sorry that I punched her in front of you and some of the student body. I could have gotten to a dark alley maybe." That was my small attempt at humor. Sigh, such a fail. "You know me Jaime, I love you like a sister. I could never just stand by and watch someone hurt you even if it is just verbally."

"I've been going to this school my whole life. I've handled Amy before. Serenity she was saying such horrible things about you and everyone else. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. I just couldn't."

It only took me a few seconds to realize that she was crying.

Touching her shoulder I say, "You didn't need to do anything. Its okay. She learned her lesson today. If she ever says anything, anything at all, to you that's mean or rude you come tell me. I will not stand for it." Seeing Jaime's eyes widen I quickly add, "I'll have a talk with her, nothing physical unless she throws the first punch. I give you my word."

"I feel kinda bad though. Shouldn't I be the one protecting you from the bullies? You're the new kid. Oh and by the way, Amy's nose isn't broken. They told us while you were in the office. Mom and dad were really relieved."

Aunt Maggie and Uncle Ted were following us in their car. They had been called to the school, of course. They had not been happy. Surprisingly it wasn't directed at me, but at the school. What kind of administration lets kids like Amy harass other students?

Pulling into her personal garage she reaches into her pocket and grabs her cell phone that had not stopped vibrating the whole ride back. No texting and driving for Jaime.

"Oh my god! I have over fifty messages already. Oh man! They have a video of you hitting her. Ugh!"

Getting out we start to head over to the house. Coming out of their own garage were Maggie and Ted, their heads were bent together.

Jaime had gotten most of her looks from her mom. She had her hair and eyes, but not her extremely petite frame. She has Ted's frame though. He had been a quarterback in high school and he was tall and slim. Jaime always wished she had his purple eyes, a lot like mine, and his black hair. I looked more like his daughter than she did.

He was my mother's brother so it made sense. Mom had told me that her four brothers and one sister had all had the Cross' purple eyes. Though not all of them had the pitch-black hair.

Entering the house through the kitchen door at the same time as her parents Maggie points at the table and says, "Sit."

We sat.

"Now, first of all I want to know exactly what happened."

As we relate our story to her Maggie goes around the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Okay, so this is our dilemma." Ted says as his wife hands out sandwiches. "We love that you feel so protective of your cousin Serenity, but there were other ways of handling it. We're very lucky Amy's parents won't press charges. We talked on the way home and came up with this. You are going to be grounded for the rest of the month. That means no phone, computer, television, or any of the gaming devices. Do you see that as fair?"

Seeing that it was the fifteenth I would only have to go two weeks and a day without technology I agreed.

"You have to come directly home after school. You know that Jaime has art classes on Wednesday and Friday so you'll either have to get a ride with a friend or walk. Can you handle that?"

"Yes."

"Okay you can both go. But Jaime if there are anymore incidents from girls like this you need to tell us okay?"

"Yeah I get it." Jaime heads to the door, but pauses just inside the kitchen. "Thanks Serenity."

_He stands in front of me and the candlelight only illuminates the lower half of his face. I am once again sitting in the throne like chair but this time I am strapped to it with ropes. I'm also wearing a lavender ball gown with a restraining corset underneath. I would never wear anything like this. Looking back at the man I notice he is wearing eighteenth century clothes also. _What the hell? 

_ "Ah I see confusion on your sweet face. Do you not remember this dress?"_

_ When I try to speak I realize I can't. What's happening!_

_ "Maybe in time you will remember. But have no worries. When I find you I will release all of your pent up memories. What pain it will cause you." As he says this he grins at me. For a second I don't realize what's wrong. Then I see the fangs._

_ I might not be able to talk, but I've found that I can scream. _


	5. Party!

"Hey, Serenity! Wait up!" Looking over my shoulder I spot Lizzy, one of my new friends.

"What's up?" We were heading to lunch.

"I heard that someone was going to ask you out. A certain someone who happens to be one of the hottest guys in school."

Groaning just a little I slide into my lunch seat nest to Jaime. All the usual occupants were already up in the lunch line already so we still had a few moments of privacy.

"I really don't like to date. It's a waste of time at this age. I mean who really marries their high school sweetheart?"

Lizzy rolls her eyes, throws her hands up, and exclaims, "We're not talking about marriage! This is for fun! Plus, who knows. My parents were high school sweethearts. You could actually snag Joe from Amy." Grinning wickedly know she hits me in the shoulder.

Lizzy was one of the many people who had stepped forward to be my friend after I had decked the queen bitch. It was oddly satisfying.

"Joe? No thanks. I'm not really into any of the guys here. How did she get such a nice guy? Or should I say, how can Joe stand to be near her, besides the side benefits?" Leaning my head back I close my eyes.

I was off guys for a while. After my last boyfriend had broken up with me- the week after my parents died- because I wouldn't have sex with him I started to think guys were all jerks.

"Oh come on! They have an off again on again thing. He's amazing." Gazing over at Joe who was talking to a group of his football friends she goes mushy.

"Why don't you go out with him? Your pretty and smart."

And she was. She had long pin straight brown hair with a reddish tinge and dark green eyes. She also sat beside me in study hall and helped me with homework.

"Who's asking whom out?" Lance asks as he slides into the seat across from me.

"No one." I say only to be talked over by Lizzy.

"Joe's thinking about asking Serenity out."

Shooting her a glare I turn back.

Suddenly Joe is standing by my side with his lunch tray looking nervous. Oh god.

Sitting he turns toward me after shooting a glare toward Lance. "Hey I wanted to ask you a question. Do you want to go out to dinner with me sometime? Or go to the movies tomorrow night?"

Um.

"Actually I have a lot of homework. You know with all my classes… maybe sometime."

Hearing a muffled laugh I glare over at Lance as he tries to compose his face. He, being in almost all my classes knows I'm lying.

"Alright then. I'll see you around." Looking rejected he gets up and heads over to Amy's table. When he sits next to her she starts to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

So glad I dodged that bullet.

Jaime sits in Joe's vacated seat and winks sits me. "He doesn't deserve you anyway." Looking down she blurts out almost to fast for me to understand, "So you know how mom and dad are going out of town this weekend? Well, I'm going to have a party. Just thought I'd forewarn you. I just decided in third."

"As long as no one goes into my room we're cool." Throwing an arm across the back of her chair I ask, "Do I have to be there?"

"Of course."

"Damn."

Hearing another laugh from across the table I decide that I was put on this Earth for the soul purpose of amusing him.

Jaime sure can throw a party. Winding through the bodies that are dancing to the hottest new music I finally reach the back doors and walk out into the back yard. A lot of people are out here to. Swimming in the in ground pool or just hanging out in groups.

Walking across the lawn I frown at some guys that are guzzling beer out of a keg. Opening the back gate I slip through and pull in a huge breath. Jaime had been at my side for the first half hour ensuring I couldn't escape without making an appearance. Now I needed some air. I'm a people person. Just not a stupid people person.

Looking through my pockets I come up with enough change for a mocha. My aunt and uncle live right on the outskirts of town so it was an easy walk to the coffee shop.

Pulling on my skirt hoping for just a few more inches of cover- I had let Jaime dress me- I decide to take the shortcut through an alley. This was Indiana. What could happen?

Hearing a rattle from behind the dumpster I shudder, I hate rats.

But what came at me wasn't a rat. Or even a giant rat.

It was a girl… with fangs.

_Could I be crazy? Nah. _ As the girl smashes into me, taking me to the ground, I start to think what possible advantage do I have to a vampire? Most of the time they have superior senses.

Throwing my arms up I barley block her teeth from getting my throat, but she sinks her fangs into my arm and it _hurts. _

Sucking in a breath a scream, high and pain filled. It has to be the highest I have ever screamed.

Screeching the red haired vamp springs off me only to be tackled from behind. As the two struggling figures fight beside me I jump up and almost fall over again. Blood loss.

Looking back down I find the red head pinned by… LANCE! Who happens to have blood dripping down his chin… coming from his mouth where another pair of fangs are. OH MY GOD!

What the hell is up with this town!

Turning I run holding my arm against my chest. Lance yells my name, but I am not going back there. Vampires don't exist. But then what had I see. I'd read the books, seen the movies. Could it actually be real?

Nah. Okay maybe.


End file.
